sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Another Blood
W skrócie Wstęp Każdy z nas ma jakąś bliską osobę. Chociaż jedną. Możliwe, że nawet jej nie znamy. Jednak nie Mistle Neymare. Dziewczyna ta straciła wszystko, i wszystkich. Walki na śmierć i życie, upokarzanie, nieszczęśliwa miłość, utrata tych, dla których ciągnęła swój żywot... To wszystko zostawiło na niej wiele blizn. I nie chodzi o te, które ma na twarzy. Czy po poznaniu białowłosego chłopaka jej życie ulegnie zmianie? Czy znów będzie zdolna do okazywania uczuć? Czy nauczy się, jak żyć? Dział 1'| ''Nieoczekiwane Spotkania Mokro... Mokro na twarzy... Chłopak z tymi myślami otworzył najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie. Z początku nie wiedział, skąd wzięły się krople deszczu na jego policzkach. Ale wstanąwszy z materaca, przyjrzał się sufitowi. - No tak, z dachu znowu kropi. - powiedział cicho, do siebie. Westchnął i rozejrzał się po pokoju... A właściwie po całym domu, prócz łazienki. Obskurne, pokryte wilgocią, ceglane ściany, niewykończona podłoga, materac ze sprężynami, uboga kuchnia i jedyne źródło ciepła - kominek. Tak, owy chłopak nie mieszkał w najlepszych warunkach, lecz nie należał do tych, którzy się skarżą lub szukają pomocy. Podszedł do zniszczonego blatu, wziął mleko i płatki. Po zjedzeniu śniadania udał się do łazienki. Spojrzał w popękane lustro. Widział odbicie wysokiego, przystojnego chłopaka, o zielono - żółtych oczach, białych włosach z czarnymi końcówkami i sympatycznymi rysami twarzy. Po sekundzie lub dwóch wszedł pod prysznic. - Znowu zapomniałem zagrzać wodę. - mruknął. Biało włosy miał wielkie problemy z pamięcią, choć był w młodym wieku. Jednakże przyzwyczaił się do tego i szczególnie nad tym nie ubolewał. Kiedy był już czysty i ubrany w swe ubrania (stylizowane na wiktoriańskie), spojrzał na zegarek. 6:00. Po raz kolejny tego dnia westchnął. Miał dużo czasu. Za dużo. Postanowił więc wyjść na spacer do pobliskiego lasu. Mieszkał on bowiem na krańcach miasta, w zaniedbanym i, z pozoru, meliniarskim domu. Dzień był dżdżysty i chłodny, więc założył ciepłą kurtkę. Kroczył powoli piaszczystą ścieżką, która nie miała żadnych śladów, ni to człowieczych, ni zwierzęcych. Poza biało włosym nikt tutaj nie zaglądał. Ludzie za bardzo się bali. Czego? Pojęcia nie mam. Poobserwował niebo, po czym zatracił się w swoich myślach.'' Czy napisałem wystarczająco dobry tekst? Czy będzie on pasował do nut, które napisał Kastiel? To tylko niektóre z nich. W głowie poety roiło się znacznie więcej myśli, tych niezwykłych, jak i tych przeciętnych. Z jego świata wyrwało go coś, co brzmiało jak głuchy pisk. Chłopak mógłby iść dalej, nie zwracając na to uwagi. Jednak w tym odgłosie było coś, w czym usłyszał błaganie o pomoc. Rozejrzał się więc dookoła. Widok był makabryczny. Na trawie leżała na brzuchu jakaś dziewczyna. Wokół niej rozlana była krew. Biało włosy cicho podszedł do niej. Poczuł, jak jego serce ma zaraz wyskoczyć, jednak zachował typowy dla siebie spokój i opanowanie. Jej kasztanowe włosy posklejane były od krwi i deszczu. Ciało miała pocięte, brzuch postrzelony, a do tego miała ślady sińców i krwiaków. Chłopak lekko drżącą ręką dotknął jej ramiona, aby położyć ją plecami do ziemi. Omal nie krzyknął, gdy ujrzał jej twarz. Poprzez nos i policzek przechodziło paskudne rozcięcie, zapewne od noża. Nigdy nie widział czegoś tak wstrząsającego. Wziął kilka wdechów i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Parę stóp dalej, leżał mały pistolet. Zaczął racjonalnie myśleć. Wiedział już, że ma do czynienia z bandytką, lub osobą uwikłaną w to gówno. Za głupie uznał więc wołanie o karetkę, gdyż wtedy sprawą zainteresowałaby się policja... A on tego nie chciał. Sam nie wiedział, z jakich przyczyn. Zdjął kurtkę i okrył nią dziewczynę, po czym wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do swego domu. Po wejściu, położył ją na swój materac i oczyścił z krwi i brudu, oraz opatrzył rany. Kasztanowo włosa dalej była nieprzytomna. Lepiej będzie, jeśli dziś odpuszczę sobie szkołę, pomyślał, i jak zamierzał, tak zrobił. Ugotował jakieś jedzenie, na wypadek, gdyby się zbudziła głodna. Rozpalił też ogień w kominku. I zaczął przyglądać się uważnie zbrodniarce... Lub nie zbrodniarce. Miała, na oko, tyle lat, co on, czyli siedemnaście. Była drobnej budowy. Twarz, mimo, iż oszpecona od rozcięcia, była bardzo ładna. Usta miała pełne, nos zgrabny, cerę jasną i nieskazitelną, a jej rzęsy były bardzo długie, ciemne, i gęste. Lekko się wahając, otworzył delikatnie jej powiekę, aby ocenić, jaki ma kolor tęczówki. I ujrzał ciemno - fioletowe, wielkie oczy. Był trochę zaskoczony - myślał, że taki kolor występuje tylko u albinosów. Ale zaraz potem uświadomił sobie, że sam też nie ma przeciętnych oczu. Puścił powiekę i wygrzebał swój notatnik. I pisał... * Biało włosy opiekował się nieprzytomną już cztery dni. Przez pierwsze dwa miała temperaturę i majaczyła o ludziach, o których chłopak nigdy nie słyszał. Przez następne dwa po prostu leżała. Dalej nieprzytomna. "Opiekun" wahał się, czy aby nie postąpił niesłusznie nie dzwoniąc na karetkę. Lecz nie chciał jeszcze wzywać pogotowia. Jego przyjaciele dzwonili do niego pytając, czemu nie stawia się w szkole, jednak nie chcąc podawać prawdziwych powodów, skłamał, że jest chory. A chłopak ten nienawidził kłamać. Popijał właśnie herbatę, przyglądając się gwiazdom, które mógł obserowować zza okna, gdy nagle usłyszał ciche kroki. Powoli odwrócił się. Ujrzał stojącą kasztanowo włosą, która z założonymi rękami na piersiach, patrzyła na niego nieufnie. - Ktoś ty? - rzekła po chwili milczenia. - Lysander. A ty? - Po coś mnie tutaj zaciągnął? - zignorowała jego pytanie, mówiąc ostrym głosem. - Zaciągnął? - Chłopak uniósł brew. - Zaciągnął? Znalazłem cię w lesie, całą zakrwawioną, z rozciętą twarzą. - Z rozciętą twarzą? C...Co masz na myśli? - jej ton przybrał przestraszoną barwę. Biało włosy zaklął na siebie w duchu, że jej to powiedział. Dziewczyna dotknęła ręką policzka. Nie mógł wyczytać z jej twarzy żadnych emocji. Westchnęła i usiadła naprzeciwko kominka. On zaś usiadł na meteracu. Wpatrywali się w wesołe płomyki w milczeniu. Różnookiemu odpowiadała cisza. Przyzwyczaił się do niej. Nie lubił przebywać w licznym towarzystwie. - Jestem Mistle. - rzuciła ochryple. - Gdzie położyłeś mój pistolet? Lysander po chwili wahania wskazał Mistle komodę. Fioletowooka tylko kiwnęła głową. - Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy się zapoznać, skoro cię wziąłem pod swój dach? Odwróciła się i wykrzywiła usta w cyniczny uśmiech. - Kto zacznie? * Gdyby po zmroku ktoś podkradł się do zaniedbanego, ceglanego domu, gdyby zajrzał do wnętrza, w świetle płomieni i żaru paleniska dostrzegłby biało włosego chłopaka, o różnokolorowych tęczówkach. Dostrzegłby kasztanowowłosą i fioletowooką dziewczynę. Oszpecona od blizny na twarzy, z zainteresowaniem słuchała opowieści nastolatka. Ale nikt nie mógł tego dostrzec. Dom stał w okolicach ciemnego lasu, gdzie nikt nie odważał się zajrzeć. * - Więc został ci tylko brat? - powiedziała cicho Mistle, po wysłuchaniu opowieści biało włosego. - Tak - szepnął - Mam tylko brata. Przez chwilę milczeli, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Lysander odchrząknął. - Ja opowiedziałem ci moją historię. Teraz twoja kolej. * Gdyby po zmroku ktoś podkradł się do zaniedbanego, ceglanego domu, gdyby zajrzał do wnętrza, w świetle płomieni i żaru paleniska dostrzegłby białowłosego chłopaka, o różnokolorowych tęczówkach. Dostrzegłby kasztanowowłosą dziewczynę, o fioletowych oczach. Dostrzegłby, że chłopak w skupieniu słuchał opowieści fioletowookiej. Dostrzegłby, że dziewczyna mówi wolno, jak gdyby z trudem znajdywała słowa, że pociera nerwowo zeszpecony paskudną blizną policzek, że przeplata długimi momentami milczenia opowieść o swych losach. Opowieść o naukach, które odebrała, a które wszystkie, co do jednej, okazały się jednym, wielkim, łgarstwem. O obietnicach, które jej złożono, a ich nie dotrzymano. O tym, jak za każdym razem, gdy już zaczynała wierzyć, spadały na nią ból i krzywda. O tym, jak ci, których kochała i którym ufała, zdradzili, nie nadeszli z pomocą, gdy jej potrzebowała. Opowieść o ideałach, którym miała być wierna, a okazały się być bajeczką z palca wyssaną. O tym, jak pomoc, przyjaźń - i miłość - znalazła u tych, u których z pozoru powinno się szukać tylko cierpienia. A już na pewno nie przyjaźni, a co dopiero miłości. Ale nikt nie mógł tego dostrzec. Dom stał w okolicach ciemnego lasu, gdzie nikt nie odważał się zajrzeć. - Mamooooo! - Mistle, nie krzycz tak. - Przepraszam... Pobaw się ze mną! Prooooszę! Sześcioletnia dziewczynka zrobiła maślane oczka. Jej mama wybuchła melodyjnym śmiechem. Odgarnęła swe piękne, czarne włosy. Mistle zawsze podziwiała wygląd swej rodzicielki. Jak każda córka, chciała wyglądać jak matka. - Dobrze, tylko pójdę po... - urwała. Josephine Neymare usłyszała za sobą kroki. Powoli odwróciła się, przemierzając wzrokiem luksusowe dodatki i meble. Przed nią stało trzech, barczystych, mężczyzn. Mistle, przestraszona osobnikami, uczepiła się nogi Josephine. Kobieta przęłknęła głośno ślinę. Ukucnęła przy córce i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. - Pamiętaj - mówiła drżącym głosem - Mamusia bardzo cię ko... Nie dane jej było dokończyć. W tym momencie rozległ się strzał. Krew trysnęła na buzię dziecka. Ten, który zadał śmiertelny cios, zabrał jej ciało, i razem ze swymi kompanami uciekł z domu. Sparaliżowana strachem Mistle chwilę stała i szlochała. Potem podbiegła do okna. Troje nieznajomych wrzuciło ciało do bagażnika i odjechało. Dziewczynka szybko zapisała na pierwszej lepszej karteczce numery tablicy rejestracyjnej. Niegdyś ojciec mówił jej, że jeśli ktoś wyrządzi jej krzywdę, należy zapamiętać jaki miał samochód. Sama nie wiedziała, jaki ma to cel. Kiedy skończyła pisać, zaczęła płakać. Nie wiedziała, czy matka kiedykolwiek wróci. Nie wiedziała, czy ktoś przyjdzie również po nią. Wiedziała tylko, że się zemści. * Dwie godziny po śmierci Josephine Neymare, Mistle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Zapłakana powoli podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała w wizjer. Zobaczyła wysokiego, umięśnionego, młodego mężczyznę. Włosy miał czarne, oczy niebieskie, a na jego policzku spostrzegła kilka cienkich blizn. Bała się, lecz... otworzyła. I nie pożałowała. * - Kto zabił mamę? Dlaczego? - Wszystko w swoim czasie, Mistle. Na razie muszę cię zabrać. Tutaj nie jesteś już bezpieczna. Po chwili milczenia Joe, jak się przedstawił, wstał z krzesła. Uśmiechnął się i gestem ręki nakazał jej również wstać. Przez moment dziewczynka analizowała wszystkie za i przeciw. Lecz nie znalazła rzadnych przeciwności. * Gdyby ktoś o wczesnej, rannej porze podkradł się do zaniedbanego, ceglanego domu, gdyby ktoś zajrzał do środka, dostrzegłby kasztanowowłosą dziewczynę i białowłosego chłopaka. Dostrzegłby, że w fioletowych oczach dziewczyny błyskają promyki dumy i tęsknoty. Dostrzegłby, że na twarzy chłopaka o różnokolorowych tęczówkach, maluje się podziw dla historii opowiadanej przez oszpeconą nastolatkę. Ale nikt nie mógł tego dostrzec. Dom stał w okolicach ciemnego lasu, gdzie nikt nie odważał się zajrzeć. - W Bradfordzie szkoliłam się do 14 roku życia. Powinnam o cztery lata dłużej, ale o tym później. Uczono nas, jak opatrywać rany. Uczono nas, jak czytać i mówić w piętnastu językach. Uczono nas, jak się bronić. Uczono nas, jak zadawać śmierć. Uczono nas, jak oszczędzać czyjeś życie. Uczono nas o ideałach, na których powinniśmy się wzorować. Uczono nas, że miłość, przyjaźń, szlachetność, to wartości, dzięki którym będziemy lepszymi ludźmi. Gówno prawda. Zdobyłam fałszywych przyjaciół. Odebrałam fałszywe nauki. Taktyka zabijania, której mnie uczono... Zaraz, czy w ogóle mówiłam, po co się uczyłam zabijać? Nie? Więc cię uświadomię. Dowiedziałam się, że wszystkie drogie lalki, sukieneczki, klejnoty, którymi obdarowywała mnie matka, to wszystko zarobione zostało dzięki handlu narkotykami. Niestety, biznes wymknął się spod kontroli. Mamusia weszła przez przypadek do interesów z jakimś gangiem. Nie wywiązała się z obowiązków, które miała spełnić dla tego ścierwa. W końcu, niejaki Hill zlecił zabicie mej rodzicielki. Mistle nerwowo potarła o policzek. Umilkła i wpatrywała się w gasnące płomienie ognia. Lysander nie pospieszał jej. Wiedział, że to dla niej trudne. Że została w życiu zraniona wiele razy. Domyślał się tego, choć opowiedziała mu tylko o jednej krzywdzie, która ją spotkała. - Joe zabrał mnie do Bradfordu - zaczęła ochrypłym głosem - To był ośrodek, dla takich, jak ja. Tajny ośrodek. Dla osieroconych dzieci, których rodzice byli uwikłani w kryminał. Musieliśmy umieć walczyć. Wszystko przez nasze rodzinki. To zobowiązuje. Wpajano nam, że zemsta jest zła. Starałam się tego trzymać, ale w głębi serca zawsze chciałam dopaść tego Hilla. Chciałam przywiązać go do krzesła. Chciałam sprowadzić jego najbliższe osoby i na jego oczach odcinać im palce, jeden, po drugim. I w końcu brutalnie zabić. A potem powoli, palec po paluszku, stopa i druga stopa, dłoń i druga dłoń, ręka i druga, zostałyby odcięte. A zaraz po tym chciałam odciąć mu jego męskość, i w końcu - głowę. I chciałam oprawić ją sobie w jakieś trofeum. Okrutne plany, jak na małą dziewczynkę, co nie? Ale wiesz co? Dalej tego chcę. Bo zabił nie tylko moją matkę. A czy mówiłam ci, jak zginął ojciec? Nie? Kiedy dowiedział się, że mama jest w ciąży, był cholernie szczęśliwy. Był w takiej euforii, że wybiegł na ulicę, i zaczął wrzeszczeć "Ludzie! Będę ojcem!". Niestety, biegnąc i krzycząc jak oszalały, nie zauważył nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Śmierć na miejscu. Przerwałam naukę, bo zaatakowano ośrodek. Zostałam postrzelona. Ludzie, których uznawałam za bliskich, zdradzili. Nie nadeszli z pomocą. Ale poradziłam sobie. Udało mi się uciec. I nigdy już tam nie powróciłam. Uświadomiłam sobie, że przyjaźń, miłość i szlachetność, istnieją jedynie w bajkach dla zaślepionych miłością do żelków gówniarzy. Na świecie panują brutalne wartości. Wygrasz, lub zginiesz. Taka jest prawda. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech. Spojrzała prosto w zielono - żółte oczy Lysandra. - Chcesz usłyszeć dalszą część tej historii? - Tak, Mistle. Chcę wiedzieć. Spuściła wzrok i... uśmiechnęła się lekko. Białowłosy trochę się zaskoczył, bowiem do tej pory na jej twarzy nie ujrzał jeszcze żadnej emocji, chyba, że ten szyderczy uśmiech. A ten uśmiech był prawdziwy, delikatny, sympatyczny. Powinna częściej się tak uśmiechać, pomyślał. - A więc, kiedy znalazłam się na ulicy... * Lodowate krople deszczu lały z nieba jak oszalałe. Ograniczały pole widzenia czternastolatki. Lecz fioletowooka nie dbała o to. Po prostu biegła, podczas gdy pogoda powodowała u niej dreszcze zimna, z nosa ciekł katar, a z oczu - łzy. Dookoła ciągnęły się łąki i lasy. Chciała odnaleźć jakąś wioskę, jakiekolwiek schronienie. Ale nie było tu żadnej żywej duszy. W końcu dziewczyna się poddała. Zauważyła wysoki dąb. Usiadła pod jego rozległymi gałęziami, tym samym po części chroniąc się przed deszczem. Skuliła się w kłębek i... płakała. A z wylewanymi łzami, wylewała wszelkie emocje, aż w końcu ich w niej zabrakło. Czuła się pusto. Już nigdy nie będę płakać, pomyślała. Nigdy nie dam się ponownie skrzywdzić. Nigdy. Siedziała więc skulona, aż deszcz przestał padać. Lecz Mistle dalej siedziała. Bez celu. Emocji. Marzeń. Chęci. Sił. Po prostu siedziała myśląc o tym, że to wszystko było jednym, wielkim, kłamstwem. Nauka jest kłamstwem, wartości są kłamstwem... Życie jest kłamstwem. Nagle usłyszała jakieś głosy, szelesty, śmiechy. Podniosła głowę. Zbliżało się do niej troje ludzi - dwie kobiety; jedna wysoka, o zielonych, krótkich włosach, druga trochę niższa, o długich, blond włosach. Jeden mężczyzna - wysoki, barczysty brunet. Na połowie jego twarzy widniał czarny tatuaż. Mistle dyskretnie położyła dłoń na tylnej kieszeni spodni, gdzie trzymała pistolet. Lecz czekała na ich ruch. Była gotowa na mord. - Zabiłaś ich? - Nie, choć na początku taki miałam zamiar. Okazali się być... Mistle odwróciła spojrzenie i wpatrywała się w widoki zza okna. - Okazali się być tymi, dla których żyłam - szepnęła. Przez chwilę milczeli. Kasztanowowłosa zatopiona była we własnych myślach, a Lysander po prostu czekał, aż zacznie kontynuować. Patrzył w jej fioletowe oczy, i widział tęsknotę, tęsknotę tak głęboką, że wyczuwał w niej radość i ból, szczęście i smutek, miłość... i nienawiść. - Nazywali się Ted, Alice i... i Lily. Okazali się być sławną grupą przestępczą, o której wiedziało prawo, lecz nigdy nie potrafili udowodnić im win. Grupa zwała się Myszami. Dołączyłam do nich, lecz nie podałam prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska. Wymyśliłam na poczekaniu Bethany Newman. Mówi ci to coś? - wykrzywiła usta w asymetryczny uśmiech. Lysander słyszał o tym nazwisku, zresztą - jak prawie cały świat. O nazwisku, które oskarżane było o brutalne zabójstwa, kradzieże i sprzedaże narkotyków. Powoli pokiwał głową, na znak potwierdzenia. - A więc, panie białowłosy, czy masz ochotę wysłuchać kolejnej części historii mego sielankowego życia? - Tak. - No dobrze... Więc ten... Na czym ja skończyłam? Pieprzona pamięć, psiakrew... O! Już wiem. Więc po dwóch latach... * Czworo zakapturzonych ludzi, szło przez błotnistą ścieżkę ubogiej, bardzo ubogiej wsi. Ścieżkę tę otaczali mieszkańcy, niespokojnie szepcząc, pomrukując i patrząc złowrogo na ludzi zowianymi Myszami. Do tego grona należał pewien zwykły człowiek, o imieniu Ronald. - To Myszy... - Zabójcy, rabusie, ścierwo! - Hańba ludzka! - Ted, Alice, Lily i ta nowa, o fioletowych oczach, morderczyni i złodziejka, Bethany! Ronald spojrzał na tę nazwaną Bethany. Trzymała ona za rękę Lily, na szyi miała fantazyjnie zawiązaną, czerwoną kokardę, oczy miała, jak powiadał sąsiad, fioletowe, podkreślone czarnym cieniem, figurę drobną, twarz niewinną... ...I była niewiele starsza od jego córki. Dziewczyna, widząc, że Ronald jej się przygląda, podeszla do niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Przycisnęła go brutalnie do ściany i przyłożyła nóż do gardła. Lily, z którą już nie trzymała się za rękę, położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Beth. Zostaw go. Fioletowookiej jednak wystarczało zastraszenie mężczyzny. Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech tryumfu. Odsunęła się i szła dalej obok blondynki. Nagle Alice, kobieta o zielonych włosach, mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Teda. Mężczyzna z lekkim uśmiechem kiwnął głową i wyciągnąwszy spod płaszcza dwie, w miarę duże sakiewki, otworzył je i zaczął obsypywać ludzi pieniędzmi, a zaraz po nim zielonowłosa. Lily i Bethany szybko podłapały pomysł, i zaczęły robić to samo, co ich towarzysze. Ludzie natychmiast rzucili się na monety i krzyczeli: - Dziękujemy wam, dobrzy ludzie! - Niech bogowie mają was w opiece! - Chwała wam! Ronald, nie mogąc zrozumieć tego, co się właśnie dzieje, powolnym krokiem szedł do domu. - Psiakrew - mruknął po drodze - Zbójów, morderców i złodziei tak się traktuje, jeśli mają pieniądze? Jakich to ja czasów, kurwa, dożyłem. Mężczyzna po piętnastu minutach dotarł do domu. Żonę zastał, jak zwykle, w kuchni. Wyszedł na podwórko, aby poszukać jedynej córki. I znalazł ją. Ręce ułożone miała na kształt pistoletu, oczy ciemno pomalowane... A szyję ozdobioną fantazyjnie zawiązaną, czerwoną kokardą. Ronald po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu użył przywilejów ojca. Uderzył swe dziecko. * - Psia mać, długo jeszcze?! - krzyknęła Lily, leżąca bez spodni. Mistrz tatuażu, zowiany Carlem, robił "arcydzieło" na jej udzie. - Lily, sama tego chciałaś, więc teraz nie skrzecz - rzekł spokojnie Ted, siedzący na zniszczonym, czarnym krześle. Wcierał sobie w dziąsła jakiś proch, tak samo jak Alice. - Nie skrzeczę! Po prostu nie wiesz, jak to cholernie.... Aaaach! Kurwa, może trochę delikatniej! - Chcesz być piękna, musisz cierpieć - zaśmiała się gorzko Alice. W tym momencie, niemal bezszelestnie do pokoju weszła Mistle. - Skończone - powiedział Carl. - O! Dzięki wielkie! Beth, co o tym myślisz? Mistle podeszła do Lily i dotknęła jej uda. Kobieta zaśmiała się i z czułością potargała ją po kasztanowych włosach. - Chcę taki sam jak ty, kochana. W tym samym miejscu. Bez żadnych ceregieli, zdjęła spodnie i położyła się na stole. * - Wyprowadź mnie proszę z błędu, jeśli się mylę... Czy ty i Lily byłyście kochankami? - To było coś więcej... Kochałam ją. A ona mnie. To była miłość mojego życia... Brzydzisz się mną, prawda? - Nie, Mistle. Każdy ma prawo kochać, jak chce i kogo chce. Zastanawia mnie jednak jedno... A mianowicie fakt, że mówisz o Myszach w czasie przeszłym. Co z nimi się stało? Dziewczyna podeszła do popękanego okna i pustym wzrokiem obserwowała tańczące na wietrze jesienne liście. - Nie żyją. * Było po północy. Mistle cichaczem wymknęła się z łóżka, na którym leżała również Lily. Dziewczyna pocałowała ją delikatnie w czoło i wyszła z pokoju. Zebrała wszystkie swe rzeczy i szła w stronę garażu, by zabrać motor. Jednak ktoś złapał ją za łokieć. Odwróciła się. Lily, w samym szlafroku, patrzyła na nią swymi niebieskimi oczyma, niesamowicie świecącymi w blasku księżyca. - Dokąd się wybierasz? - Daleko, Lily. Ale wrócę, wrócę wraz z tonami pieniędzy, w czerwonym Porsche, zobaczysz! - Pocałuj mnie. - Kocham cię, Lil. - Kocham cię, Mysza. - Wrócę, zobaczysz, że wrócę! * Zakapturzona, powoli szła przez tłoczny bar, pełen rabusiów, morderców, gwałcicieli. Usiadła na hokerze, przy barku. - Coś do picia? - spytał uprzejmie barman. Zobaczyła, że nie ma on jednego, przedniego zęba. - Piwo poproszę. Zaczekała chwilę i człowiek bez zęba przyniósł alkohol. Wzięła łyka i spojrzała na niego przenikliwie. - Szukam pewnego człowieka... - mówiła cicho - Zowie się Hill. Wysoki, umięśniony, o rudych włosach. Znacie go, panie? Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi zamyślając się. - Hmmm... Hill, Hill... Ach, tak, był tutaj taki jegomość! Dzisiaj, przed dwiema godzinami! Zarejestrował się o, tam, w hotelu co naprzeciwko stoi. Na gburowatego takiego wyglądał. Można pannicę spytać, po co go szuka? - Nie. Nie można. - Och, rozumiem, tajne przez poufne, co? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco i szeroko. Mistle zauważyła, że w jego uzębieniu brakowało jeszcze kilku zębów, a te, które mu pozostały, były żółte i czarne. - Tak jakby - dopiła piwo do końca, zapłaciła, po czym wyszła bez pożegnania. Żądna zemsty, wkroczyła do luksusowego hotelu. Podeszła do recepcji. - Szukam niejakiego Hilla, jest może tu zarejestrowany? - spytała młodą, rudą recepcjonistkę. - Nie wolno mi udzielać takich... Mistle wyciągnęła pistolet, tak, aby widziała to tylko rudowłosa. Kobieta przęłknęła głośno ślinę. - Wy...Wyjechał godzinę t...temu... - Ktoś z nim był? - N...Nie... Sam był... - Wiadomo ci, dokąd się udał? - J...Ja... Słyszałam, jak rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon... Mówił, że jedzie do Yarres... Do jakiegoś domu, co go nazwał Iskrą... Nie zabijaj! - zaczęła szlochać. - Uspokój się. Nikomu nie powiesz, że tu byłam. A jak chociażby piśniesz o tym słowo, znajdę cię i zabiję. Bywaj. Z zaciśniętymi pięściami wyszła na ulicę. Odpaliła swój czarny motor i udała się w stronę, gdzie przebywał Hill, z prędkością 200 km/h. Wiedziała, gdzie jest Iskra. Był to sławny wśród jej przestępczego grona dom, w którym zabito jednego z najwybitniejszych, amerykańskich polityków. Po dziś dzień, nie wiadomo, kto był sprawcą, a rząd, nie mając wiedzy o jego śmierci, uznał go za zaginonego. Po pół godzinie dotarła na miejsce. Na podwórzu zauważyła dwa, zakrwawione ciała, tak bardzo jej bliskie... - Alice! Ted! - podbiegła do nich i sprawdziła puls. Nie wyczuła go. - Nie... - szepnęła. Zacisnęła usta. Szła dalej. Rozlegały się strzały. Dziewczyna ujrzała Hilla i Lily, zacięcie ze sobą walczących na pistolety. Po chwili blondynka padła. - Nie! Lilyyyyyyyyy!!! - wrzasnęła ze łzami w oczach. Dobyła broni i zaczęła strzelać na oślep do Hilla. On do niej również, lecz bardziej precyzyjnie. Wycelował w nogę. Mistle powalona została na ziemię. Podniosła jeszcze tylko głowę, by ostatni raz spojrzeć na ukochaną. Lecz mądra, delikatna dłoń Lily, nie poruszała się. * Gdyby ktoś o południu zakradł się do zniszczonego, ceglanego domu, gdyby ktoś zajrzał do środka, dostrzegłby białowłosego chłopaka, obejmującego kasztanowowłosą dziewczynę. Dostrzegłby, że fioletowooka płacze i szlocha jak dziecko, jak gdyby nie robiła tego od wieków. Dostrzegłby, że nastolatek całuje ją delikatnie po czole, szepcze słowa, mające na celu uspokoić dziewczynę. Dostrzegłby, że chłopak ma na twarzy wymalowany niesamowity spokój. Dostrzegłby jednak, że w jego oczach roją się łzy. Ale nikt nie mógł tego dostrzec. Dom stał w okolicach ciemnego lasu, gdzie nikt nie odważał się zajrzeć. - Jaki był finał? Nie, panie białowłosy, nie przerywaj mi. Czuję się już dobrze, muszę to z siebie wydusić. Hill razem ze swymi "przyjaciółmi" związali mnie do krzesła i trzymali powieki tak, abym nie mogła ich zamknąć. Potem Hill wziął siekierę i ścinał głowy Ted, Alice i Lily. Na moich oczach. Chciał, abym cierpiała. Myślałam... nie, wróć: Pragnęłam, aby mnie też zabił. Ale nie zrobił tego. Wysłał mnie na jakąś arenę walki. Cholera, mamy XXI w., myślałam, że coś takiego już nie istnieje... A jednak. Dał mi jakieś prochy. Umieścił na teren walk. Wysyłał pojedynczo różne osoby. Mówiłam do przeciwników, "Wycofaj się. Nie chcę cię zabić, ale nie pozwolę się dotknąć.". Oni mieli wybór. Mogli zrezygnować. Ja nie. A jednak się podejmowali. Musiałam ich zabić. Po piętnastu osobach widownia, czyli psychopaci i przestępcy, wołali na mnie "Pani Śmierci". Potem byłam niewolnicą Hilla. Trzymał mnie na smyczy, jak jakiegoś kundla, a z piwnicy wypuszczał tylko wtedy, gdy miałam iść na mord. Po dziesięciu dniach udało mi się uciec, aż dotarłam do lasu. Niestety, dopadł mnie, i... i mnie oszpecił - mówiąc to, przejechała palcem po bliźnie - Ale nie udało mu się mnie zabić, jak widzisz. Bo to ja go zabiłam. Wreszcie zrealizowałam swoje plany. Niestety, nie umarł tak, jakbym chciała, ale przynajmniej umarł. Nie wiem, gdzie jest jego ciało. Właściwie, to gówno mnie to obchodzi. Po tym zrobiło mi się słabo i upadłam. Straciłam przytomność. I tutaj, pojawiłeś się ty, panie białowłosy. Urwała i odwróciła wzrok w stronę okna. Lysander uznał, że ta blizna nie jest taka szpetna, a nawet wygląda... Ładnie. Mistle odchrząknęła. - Masz tutaj jakieś lustro? - Mam. - Gdzie? - W łazience. Dziewczyna wstała i powolnym krokiem szła do pomieszczenia. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Teraz, to ludzie będą się mnie bali, myślała z przejęciem. Zamknęła oczy i podeszła do lustra. Wziąwszy kilka wdechów, otworzyła je. Jęknęła. - Ale jestem paskudna... - N...Nie jesteś. - powiedział Lysander zza jej pleców. Mistle przestraszyła się i aż podskoczyła. - Wystraszyłeś mnie! I nie kłam, aby się nade mną litować. Wiem przecież, że to jest ohydne! - krzyknęła i usiadła na zimnej podłodze, po czym ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Białowłosy po chwili wahania, usiadł koło niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. - Uważam, że wyglądasz bardzo ładnie, czy z blizną, czy bez. - rzekł, ale zaraz po tym zrobił się czerwony. Na policzkach Mistle również zagościł lekki rumieniec. - D... Dziękuję, Lysandrze. - odparła cicho. Po raz pierwszy nazwała chłopaka po imieniu, przez co delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Po chwili milczenia oboje wstali. - Skończyłaś już z... Tym wszystkim? - Tak. To był koniec. Choć teraz nie wiem, co powinnam robić. - Może spróbuj zacząć od nowa? Kasztanowowłosa spojrzała na niego z namysłem, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Tak, masz rację. Tylko jak? - Nie wiem... Masz gdzie mieszkać? - N...Nie... - Hmmm... Zamieszkaj ze mną. Chłopak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział i ponownie zrobił się czerwony jak burak. - O...Oczywiście jeśli chcesz! - palnął na jednym wydechu. - Nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotu... - To nie będzie kłopot. - No... Dobrze. Dziękuję, Lysandrze. Ale muszę jeszcze znaleźć jakąś pracę... Jakąkolwiek... I zapisać się do liceum. - Możesz chodzić do tego, co ja, "Słodki Amoris". Spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. - Haha, co to za nazwa? - Zadaję sobie to pytanie od trzech lat - uśmiechnął się. - Lysandrze? Ty... nie boisz się mnie? - Nie, Mistle. - T...To dobrze... Nastała cisza. Mistle wstała i odchrząknęła. - No to, gdzie jest... Hihihi... "Słodki Amoris"? * Gdyby ktoś po południu zakradł się do zniszczonego, ceglanego domu, gdyby ktoś zajrzał do środka, dostrzegłby dwóch, roześmianych nastolatków - kasztanowowłosą dziewczynę o fioletowych oczach, z których biła dziecięca radość, oraz białowłosego chłopaka o różnokolorowych tęczówkach, wesołego na równi z towarzyszką. Dostrzegłby, że wraz z ich radością ulatniają się wszelkie negatywne emocje. Dostrzegłby, że im weselej, tym fioletowooka mniej zwraca uwagę na swą bliznę. Dostrzegłby, że patrzą sobie nawzajem w oczy. Dostrzegłby, że w tej wymianie wzroku widnieje wdzięczność, wywołana wspólnym żalem, zrozumieniem i akceptacją. Ale nikt nie mógł tego dostrzec. Dom stał w okolicach ciemnego lasu, gdzie nikt nie odważał się zajrzeć. 'Dział 2| Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna - Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? - wyrwała Lysandra z zadumy. Widząc, że chłopak nie reaguje odchrząknęła głośno, co również nie przyniosło efektów. - Halo? Ziemia do Lysandra! - krzyknęła. Białowłosy podskoczył i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Och, wybacz, zamyśliłem się. - Właśnie widzę. Często ci się do zdarza. Można wiedzieć, nad czym tak dumasz? - A, o tym, i o tym... - Ach tak, i wszystko jasne. Dziękuję za oświecenie. Rzuciła mu wesołe spojrzenie. Kąciki ust białowłosego uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. Mistle, choć nie przyznawała się do tego, bardzo lubiła, kiedy tak się uśmiechał. Zaczęli patrzeć przed siebie.'' Po tym, gdy Lysander zaoferował kasztanowowłosej pomoc, wiele się zmieniło. Dziewczyna zamieszkała u niego, a nie chcąc obarczać go finansowo, podjęła pracę w jednym ze sklepów. Tamtego dnia, dwunastego września, spacerowali przez jeden z miejskich parków, który prowadził do ''Słodkiego Amorisa, ''gdzie mieli uczęszczać. Po piętnastu minutach wędrówki, stali przed szkołą. Mistle obserwowała budynek z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Ściany pomalowane były na nieskazitelny wręcz biały kolor. Wszystkie okna były niesamowicie czyste i błyszczące. Jej bystry, wyćwiczony w Bradfordzie wzrok, powędrował w lewą stronę. Widziała ogród z mnóstwem różnego rodzaju kwiatów. Spojrzała na prawo. Był to chyba jedyny zakątek, który wyglądał na zaniedbany, a mianowicie dziedziniec. Trochę trawy, jedno drzewo, podnioszczony chodnik, zadrapana, jedyna ławka. Było tu inaczej, niż w jej poprzedniej "szkole". Tam wszędzie, gdzie tylko spojrzeć, toczyły się treningi walki. Lysander spojrzał na Mistle i uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco. Odwzjemniła go, wzięła głęboki oddech i kiwnęła głową. Chłopak ruszył, a za nim kasztanowowłosa, choć lekko się ociągała. Otworzył i przytrzymał jej drzwi, na co powiedziała ciche "dziękuję". Kiedy weszła, od razu do jej wyczulonych uszu dotarło mnóstwo typowo szkolnych hałasów. Ściany długiego korytarza, były koloru beżu. Ciemnoniebieskie szafki były trochę podrapane, niektóre umazane graffiti z wszelkiego rodzaju inicjałami, wyznaniami światopoglądowymi, jak i miłosnymi. Na te ostatnie, Mistle zachciało się zwymiotować zjedzone przed dwiema godzinami tosty. - A więc, teraz będziesz musiała pozałatwiać sprawy związane z dokumentami. - Och... Ale gdzie? - W pokoju gopodarzy. To ten pokój naprzeciwko. - Hmmm... Domyślam się, że nie możesz pójść ze mną? - Nie, przykro mi. Muszę iść na lekcje, a nie wiem, czy jesteśmy w tej samej klasie. - Dobra, no to cześć. - Do zobaczenia. Lysander oddalił się, a Mistle udała się w stronę pokoju gospodarzy. Zapukała lekko i zacisnęła rękę na klamce, zdecydowanie za nią pociągając. Gdy weszła do środka, ujrzała małego rozmiaru pomieszczenie, w centrum którego stało, pod stertą papierów, biurko, a wokół niego kilka krzeseł. Na jednym z nich siedział przystojny chłopak, ubrany w idealnie wyprasowaną koszulę, szare spodnie i granatowy krawat. Jego złote włosy uroczo opadały na ramiona i świetnie komponowały się z miodowymi oczami. Pochłonięty był wypełnianiem jakichś arkuszy, przez co nie zauważył Mistle. Dziewczyna odchrząknęła, dzięki czemu w końcu na nią spojrzał. - Cześć... - zaczęła niepewnym tonem - Jestem Mistle, dopiero co się tu przepisałam i... - Och, jesteś nowa - powiedział blondyn. Pokiwała głową - Ja mam na imię Nataniel. Oto plan lekcji. Będziesz chodziła do klasy trzeciej B. Zaraz zaczną się twoje lekcje, historia. Odprowadzę cię tam, też chodzę do tej klasy. - Miło mi cię poznać, Natanielu - uśmiechnęła się - Czy możemy już iść? Wyszli z pokoju. Nataniel po drodze wskazywał ręką dziewczynie różne miejsca objaśniając co gdzie jest. Pomimo, że go polubiła, stwierdziła, że raczej nie zakoleguje się z nim głębiej, gdyż rozmowa niezbyt się kleiła. Po chwili dotarli pod salę, akurat w momencie, gdy nauczyciel otwierał drzwi. Wielce była szczęśliwa, gdy ujrzała Lysandra, który, jak się okazało, chodził do tej samej klasy, co ona. Zaproponował jej, aby usiadła razem z nim. Zgodziła się i całą klasą weszli do sali. Zajęli miejsca w przedostatniej ławce. Kiedy wszyscy już się usadowili, nauczyciel zaczął przemowę. - D...Drodzy ucznio... Amber, schowaj ten t..telefon! Dziękuję. A więc, wracając: do naszej klasy doszła nowa uczennica. Molly, możesz się przedstawić? Widząc, że mężczyzna patrzy na nią, domyśliła się, że Molly, to ona. Powolutku wstała, czując na sobie mnóstwo ciekawskich spojrzeń. Słyszała ciche szmery i szepty. Udało jej się wyłapać słowo "blizna", choć może była już przewrażliwiona? Przęłknęła ślinę. - N...Nazywam się Mistle Neymare. Mam siedemnaście lat, chyba jak wszyscy tutaj, prawda? Ych, lubię słuchać rocka i... to chyba wszystko. Czy mogę już usiąść? Nauczyciel kiwnął głową, po czym kontynuował lekcję. Odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą. Lysander powiedział jej po cichu, że dobrze sobie poradziła, na co uśmiechnęła się. Po mniej więcej piętnastu minutach lekcji, na jej biurku wylądował papierowy samolocik. Otworzyła go i znalazła wiadomość: ''Cześć, jestem Rozalia, ale mów mi Roza! (Ta ładna >i skromna xd< o białych włosach) Gdzie wcześniej mieszkałaś? Dlaczego się przeprowadziłaś? Skąd znasz Lysia? Masz chłopaka? Skąd wzięła się ta blizna? Jakie masz zainteresowania? Chociaż nie, nie pisz mi tego, później pogadamy! Muszę cię koniecznie poznać! Po tej lekcji czekaj na korytarzu i ani mi się waż stamtąd ruszać! :) Obejrzała się po klasie. Dziewczyną, która wysłała wiadomość, okazała się rzeczywiście ładna dziewczyna, o białych włosach, żółtych oczach i figurze modelki. Ubrana była w takim samym stylu, co Lysander, czyli wiktoriańskim. Uśmiechała się do niej, jakby reklamowała pastę do zębów, na co Mistle z lekka się zaśmiała i pokiwała do niej głową na znak, że przyjdzie. Odwróciła się spowrotem, bojąc się, że nauczyciel zwróci jej uwagę. Wzięła inną karteczkę i napisała do Lysandra: Ty i Rozalia jesteście parą? Przeczytał i pokręcił głową. Nie. Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi... a właściwie, to przyszłymi szwagrami :D Jest dziewczyną mojego brata. Mistle uderzyła się ręką o czoło. O matko, sorry, haha ;D Tak to wyglądało. Dobrze się dogadujecie? Lysander: Tak, nawet bardzo. Moim przyjacielem jest jeszcze Kastiel. Zapewne Rozalia cię z nim zapozna. Jak i z Alexym, Kim, Arminem, Kentinem, Melanią, Peggy, Iris, Klementyną... I radzę ci uważać na pewną trójkę dziewczyn - Amber, Li i Charlotte. Są dosyć niemiłe. Mistle: Spk, będę pamiętać ;) Lekcja minęła im szybko. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, Mistle poszła na korytarz, a Lysander został, mówiąc, że musi coś załatwić. Oparła się o ścianę i czekała, aż z klasy wyjdzie również Rozalia. W końcu ją zobaczyła. Ta od razu do niej podeszła z uśmiechem. - Cześć! Wracając do moich pytań: skąd jesteś? Masz chłopaka? Kiedy poznałaś Lysa? A może... A MOŻE WY JESTEŚCIE PARĄ?! Awww, Lysio w końcu znalazł sobie dzie...! - C...Co? Nie, nie jesteśmy parą! Powiedzmy, że... Umilkła. Rozalia patrzyła na nią wyczekująco. Mistle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może jej powiedzieć, skąd go zna. Zaczęła szybko coś wymyślać. - Wiesz, wyprowadziłam się od rodziców. Nie stać mnie na własne mieszkanie, więc zamieszkałam u niego, bo dał ofertę w internecie, że może z kimś dzielić dom... oczywiście, nie za darmo. Było dosyć tanio, więc się zgodziłam. - Hmmm... Powiedzmy, że ci uwierzę, choć coś mi tu śmierdzi. No dobra, a teraz, odpowiadaj mi na re... - O, Roza! Do nastolatek podbiegł niebieskowłosy chłopak o różowych oczach. Jego ubrania były strasznie kolorowe, przez co, jak stwierdziła Mistle, wyglądał, jakby ktoś na niego zwymiotował tęczą. - Widzę, że już przesłuchujesz nową! - powiedział i zaśmiał się krótko - Jestem Alexy. - Mistle. Miło mi cię poznać. - Ekhem! Właśnie przerwałeś wywiad! Mis... Ech, w sensie... mogę tak do ciebie mówić? - P..Pewnie... - kasztanowowłosa była zaskoczona, gdyż nikt nigdy nie zdrabniał jej imienia. Chyba tylko jej matka... Ale to było dawno. Bardzo dawno. - A więc: Skąd ta blizna? - To długa historia. - odparła wymijająco. - Ale...! - Roza, nie naciskaj! - wtrącił Alexy - Dobra, teraz moje pytanie: skąd jesteś? - Długa historia. - Co? Nie możesz powiedzieć, gdzie mieszkałaś? - Ech... w Londynie - skłamała. - Ooo, ale fajnie! - podekscytowała się Rozalia - Masz chłopaka? - Nie. I nie szukam. - A kiedykolwiek miałaś? - Długa historia. Nie naciskaj. Nie odpowiem. - Ech, no to... Co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie? - Zabi... Nie mam zainteresowań - rzekła po ugryzeniu się w język. Przez chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali. Dołączyli do nich Armin, Kentin, Iris, Kim i Peggy (która okazała się szkolną reporterką, bezpośrdenio pytając ją o WSZYSTKO). O wszystkich Mistle dowiedziała się paru rzeczy. Gdy pytano ją o swoje życie, zazwyczaj odpowiadała "To długa historia". Reszta lekcji minęła bardzo szybko. Potem Mistle wyszła na dziedziniec, aby poczekać na Lysandra. Usiadła na ławce i wyłączyła się. Myślała o wszystkim i o niczym. Z zadumy wyrwało ją głośne chrząknięcie. Podniosła głowę. Ujrzała wysokiego, umięśnionego chłopaka, o czerwonych włosach, wiejących bajecznie pod wpływem wiatru, o czarnych niczym tunel bez wyjścia oczach i ubraniach w stylu grunge. Dziewczyna podniosła pytająco brew. - Jakiś problem? - spytała. - Tak. Usiadłaś na mojej ławce. - odparł niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. - Twojej ławce? Jak chcesz, żeby była twoja, to ją sobie podpisz. - Sprzeciwiasz mi się? Dziewczynko, nie wiesz, z kim zadzierasz - powiedział drwiącym tonem i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Mistle zdenerwowała się. - Ach, tak? Chcesz mnie zbić? Tylko spróbuj, chłopcze, a zniszczę ci tę śliczną buźkę. - Kotku, po co te nerwy? Złość piękności szkodzi... Choć ciebie nic już bardziej nie zeszpeci. - mówiąc to wskazał na jej bliznę i uśmiechnął się jeszcze paskudniej. Kasztanowowłosa zacisnęła pięści. Nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować... ''- Choć muszę przyznać, że ta blizna jest cholernie seksowna... ''Nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować... - ... Nie podniecaj się tak. I tak nie masz żadnych kształtów. Można powiedzieć, że jesteś płaska jak deska. - Dziękuję za te jakże dojrzałe uwagi. - wycedziła - Czy mógłbyś się już odpieprzyć? - Hmmm... - udawał, że się zastanawia, patrząc krytycznym wzrokiem na Mistle - Nie. Zanim dziewczyna zorientowała się, co się dzieje, czuła już, jak chłopak przyciska ją mocno do siebie, wpychając język do jej ust. Przez sekundę lub dwie była tak zaskoczona, że aż nie reagowała. Jednak po chwili przypomniała sobie wszelkie triki z Bradfordu, zapominając o ostrożności, o tym, by już więcej nikogo nie krzywdzić. To nie było już ważne. Zanim czerwonowłosy typ zdążył mrugnąć, jej noga już kopała go precyzyjnie w klejnoty. Trzykrotnie. Mistle miała wszystko pod kontrolą. Kiedy już wił się na ziemi z bólu, pochyliła się nad nim, specjalnie muskając wargami jego ucho. - Pamiętaj - szepnęła - Nie zaczynaj ze mną więcej, bo następnym razem twój mały przyjaciel nigdy więcej nie będzie pracował - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo widząc, jak bardzo zaskoczony jest rudzielec - Do zobaczenia, rudy księciuniu. Oddaliła się i zostawiła go oszołomionego na ziemi. Wychodząc poza teren szkoły, usłyszała jeszcze tylko, jak mówi z wysiłkiem: "Lubię takie zadziorne". Zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej i przyspieszyła kroku, zapominając o tym, że miała czekać na Lysandra. Udała się w stronę parku. Usiadła na ławce i zaczęła przypominać sobie pocałunek... Jej pierwszy pocałunek z chłopakiem. Przejechała palcami po ustach przypominając sobie jego język, który tak natarczywie chciał dostać się do jej języka. Zagryzła wargę. Czy to możliwe, że mi się podobało?, myślała. Przecież... ja wolę dziewczyny. Ale to było tylko nowe doświadczenie, nic więcej... prawda? ''Westchnęła głęboko poirytowana tym, że nikt jej nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na nurtujące ją pytania. Poczuła wibrowanie telefonu. Lysander. Po raz kolejny westchnęła i odebrała. - Tak? ''- Cześć, gdzie jesteś? - Ech... w parku. ''- Nic ci nie jest? Cholera, Kastiel właśnie powiedział mi, co zrobił!'' ''- A więc, to był Kastiel? Jak to możliwe, że taka osoba jak ty, przyjaźni się z kimś takim, jak on? - ''Ciężko to wyjaśnić. Ale jego zachowanie jest karygodne. Przepraszam. - No coś ty, przepraszasz, że twój kumpel jest idiotą? To nie twoja wina. Zresztą, Rudy księciunio nie powiedział ci, jak strasznie tego pożałował? ''- Pożałował? Mistle...'' - Nie zrobiłam mu nic strasznego. Tylko kopnęłam w czułe miejsce. ''- Dobra, jakby co, jestem już w domu.'' - Spoko, też zaraz przyjdę. Trochę się jeszcze przespaceruję. ''- Pa.'' ''- Pa. Rozłączyła się i schowała telefon do tylnej kieszeni. Po raz setny tego dnia westchnęła i zaczęła powoli spacerować po chodniku. Patrzyła na czubki swoich zniszczonych glanów, rozmyślając nad tym, jak wyglądałaby, gdyby nosiła szpilki. Po tym zaczęła po cichu nucić swoją ulubioną piosenkę - Man in the box. Nagle na swojej drodze zobaczyła znajomą postać. - No proszę, Rudy księciunio nie schował się do domu, w obawie przed małą, niewinną dziewczynką? - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo do Kastiela. O dziwo, odwzajemnił gest. - Nie doceniałem cię, księżniczko. Widzę, że tak łatwo się nie dajesz. - Jeśli masz zamiar znowu się na mnie rzucić, jak jakiś niezaspokojony seksualnie psychopata, to pamiętaj o swoim małym przyjacielu. - Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Pocałowałem cię aby ocenić, czy jesteś łatwa, czy nie. Mistle uniosła wysoko brwi i prychnęła. - Serio? W takim razie zacznijmy od początku - ponownie wyszczerzyła się paskudnie - Nazywam się Mis, a ty, Rudy księciuniu? - Mis? Co to za imię? - Skrót. Skrót od Mistle. - Dziwne imię. Ja jestem Kastiel. Bez żadnych skrótów. - I to ja mam dziwne im...? - KASSI! - pisnął jakiś głos. Jego posiadaczka, dziewczyna o blond włosach i chabrowych oczach, rzuciła się na Kastiela całując go po policzkach. Ten odepchnął ją wściekły. Mistle zwijała się ze śmiechu. - Zostaw mnie, plastiku! Kurwa, Amber, nie dotykaj moich włosów! Spadaj! - Ale Kassi...! - NIE MÓW TAK NA MNIE! Idź mnie poszukać gdzieś indziej! - A gdzie jesteś? - W Barcelonie! Tak, w Barcelonie! Leć, szybko! - Okej! W tym momencie Mistle płakała, śmiała się i zwijała. Blondynka zwana Amber/Plastikiem już była w drodze na lotnisko. - I z czego się, kurwa, śmiejesz? - warknął. - Nie denerwuj się, złość piękności szkodzi... Kassi! - Idiotka... - Phi. Nie to, żeby mi się nudziło, ale ja już wracam do domu. - No tak, dzieci muszą już spać o tej porze. - A dokładniej dostać ''amciu - amciu. Pa... - przez chwilę wahała się, czy powstrzymać się, czy nie. Pokusa była zbyt silna. - KASSI! Powiedziała i szybko odeszła, śmiejąc się przy tym szaleńczo. Usłyszała jeszcze tylko prychnięcie Kastiela. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha wracała do domu myśląc o tym, że Rudy księciunio wcale nie jest aż takim idiotą. Ale na pewno się nie zakolegujemy, myślała. Nie ma takiej opcji. Była tuż przed progiem domu, gdy coś ją zatrzymało. A mianowicie, słyszała głos. Niezwykły głos. Pełen emocji, niedopowiedzeń, tęsknoty i smutku, wręcz melancholii, nostalgii. Pamięć, której nie da się wymazać. Uczucie, wywołane jego brakiem. Samotność, od której nie można się odizolować. Przeszłość, od której nie ma ucieczki... Gdybyś zobaczył w tym momencie Mistle, opierającą się o ceglaną, wilgotną od deszczu ścianę, stwierdziłbyś, że patrzy tępo w niebo. Po części tak było, lecz naprawdę widziała krew, wodospad krwi. Krew z tętnicy jej matki, a przed jej upadkiem dwa słowa: Twoja wina. Lily, głaszcząca ją po kasztanowych włosach swymi drobnymi, delikatnymi dłońmi. A za nią Hill, przykładający do skroni ukochanej pistolet. Mistle chciała krzyknąć, lecz nie znalazła tchu w płucach. Chciała poruszyć się, lecz ciało odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa. Chciała uronić choć jedną łzę, lecz jej oczy były wysuszone. Po chwili wieczności jedno, ciche "Cyk". A potem głośne "Bum". I krew. Wodospad krwi. Jestem za słaba. Samotna. Głupia. A dla słabych, samotnych i głupich miejsce jest tylko w kostnicy. Wiesz, kiedy życie zaczyna być prawdziwe? Gdy nie masz siły go zakończyć. Czyli naprawdę żyję. To źle. Bardzo źle. Nie ucieknę od przeszłości. Nie mogę też iść w przyszłość. To trzeba skończyć. - Mistle? Z amoku wyrwał ją Lysander. Zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi na zimnej, mokrej od deszczu ziemi, a zimne krople leją się setkami litrów. Gardło bolało ją od przełykanego płaczu. Było jej niemiłosiernie zimno. Ręce drżały. Mimo to, nie uroniła ani jednej łzy, z czego była zadowolona. Powoli podniosła głowę. Białowłosy ubrany był w ciepłą, deszczową kurtkę, a oprócz tego miał kaptur. Patrzył na nią swymi dwukolorowymi oczyma, w których wyczytała troskę. - Dlaczego siedzisz tak na deszczu? Cisza. - Co się stało? Cisza. - Mistle. Spójrz na mnie. Nie posłuchała. Lysander delikatnie, lecz stanowczo ułożył palce pod jej podbródkiem, tym samym zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Fioletowe oczy Mistle błyszczały niezdrowo, jakby straciły chęć życia. Nie mógł określić emocji widniejącej na twarzy dziewczyny. To była mieszanka bezsilności, żalu i... Poczucia winy? Tak, to na pewno było poczucie winy. Tylko dlaczego, myślał. - Dlaczego płaczesz? - powtórzył. - Nie płaczę! - obruszyła się lekko. - Po prostu... Masz naprawdę piękny głos. - Dziękuję - na jego policzkach dostrzegła cień rumieńca - Jednakże wątpię, aby to był powód, dla którego tutaj siedzisz i marźniesz. Mówiąc to, zdjął swoją kurtkę i okrył nią Mistle. Dziewczyna chwilę oponowała, lecz ciepło ubrania i stanowczy głos Lysandra przekonał ją do zakończenia dyskusji. Podkurczyła nogi. Białowłosy po chwili wahania objął ją ramieniem. Nie miała ochoty przeciwstawiać się temu. Ciepło chłopaka było tak cudowne... Czuła jego zapach. Herbata i... Żywica? Tak, to był zapach żywicy. Przez moment siedzieli na deszczu, nie zważając na pogodę, gdy Lysander w końcu się odezwał: - Widzę, że chcesz powiedzieć. Powiedz. Nie zmuszam cię do tego, ale gwarantuję ci, że będzie ci lżej na sercu. - To moja wina - odparła cicho po chwili milczenia - Przeze mnie zginęli. Nie potrafię żyć. Nie potrafię umrzeć. Ale muszę to zakończyć. - Nie pozwolę ci. To nie była twoja wina . Będziesz żyć... - Po co mam żyć - wykrzyknęła zrywając się gwałtownie - Skoro moim życiem jest walka, która nie jest życiem?! Dla kogo mam wstawać? Ted, Alice, matka, Lily, wszyscy zginęli! Przeze mnie! Po co to dalej ciągnąć? Dla kogo? Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Jej - fioletowe, z rozmazanym od deszczu i płaczu czarnym cieniem, Jego - zielono-żółte, smutne, zatroskane, a zarazem opanowane. - Dla mnie. Wkrótce... Coś ode mnie:) Cześć, tu znowu ja. Oto i moje kolejne opowiadanie. Wszystko z mojego uzależnionego od kakałka łebka. Komentujcie, głosujcie w ankiecie, to bardzo motywujące :P I jakby co, jestem otwarta na krytykę, więc piszcie szczerze, co myślicie o tej powieści:) Miłego dnia/nocy/południa/popołudnia/wieczoru/ranka/zmierzchu/dnia w innej czasoprzestrzeni/czegokolwiek innego! Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Another Blood" by Yavanna White? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Psychologiczne Kategoria:Okruchy życia Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:Kryminał